


it's indonesian

by gingergenower



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, M/M, aku cinta kamu is a phrase I can pronounce because I wrote this scene, they're not married in canon yet but they sure act like it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-16 01:51:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18511489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingergenower/pseuds/gingergenower
Summary: Magnus teaches Alec a new phrase.





	it's indonesian

"Ah-ka-"

"Ah-ku." Magnus corrects Alec absentmindedly as he packs his bag, but Alec concentrates as he says the words.

"Ah-ku…"

"Chin-ta."

"Chin-ta."

"Ca-mu."

"Cah-mu."

"Ca- _mu_."

"Ca- _mu_."

"Aku cinta kamu," Magnus says, and Alec repeats the phrase to himself a few times, trying to make the words flow more naturally. It still has a slight New York twang, but Magnus isn’t going to be the one who corrects Alec, smiling to himself as he fetches an extra vial from his office.

"-cinta kamu, aku-"

"I don’t know when I’ll be back," Magnus says, flipping the bag shut and leaning down to kiss Alec, "but I’ll text you about tonight."

"Ok," Alec says. "Aku cinta kamu."

It’s entirely too soft, heartfelt, and Magnus can’t do anything but kiss him again. "You too, darling."

**Author's Note:**

> ok this is actually a scene in a much bigger project I'm working on- consider this a preview- but in honour of that sneak peek coming out, I kinda wanted to post it. so, here. they're adorable.


End file.
